


Revised SOPs - The Lipstick Edition

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Fitton, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Revised SOPs - The Lipstick Edition

"Captain writes CAPTAIN on forehead with lipstick, dons cap, enters cabin."

"In unlikely event of captain nonrecognition, captain doffs cap, gestures to lipstick inscription."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Crieff, Maverick Martin and More Interesting Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253029) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel)




End file.
